Sweet Pancakes
by VampireKing801
Summary: Gumball decides to make pancakes for breakfast. Will they ever get done? What will Marshall find in his kitchen in the morning? read and find out! X3 (sorry for the bad summery) music: I Touch Myself by The Divinyls


Prince Gumball woke up early in the morning, but inside Marshall Lee's bedroom, it doesn't seem like morning. The curtains are always drawn to keep out any sunlight that may linger in his cave. He spent the night there after their date, but not much sleeping occured that night. Gumball was surprised he even woke up as early as he did.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then climbed out of bed, but had difficulty due to Marshall's hold on him. When he finally got loose, he turned around and smiled down at his sleeping lover, who was now snuggling a pillow in the prince's stead. He took his boyfriend's plaid shirt and wore it instead of his own, Marshall's shirts are always much more comfortable than his own attire. The shirt that fit his lover greatly, was a little swimmy on his much smaller frame. Although, compared to Marshall, Gumball lacked deffinition to his body which made him seem smaller, in which he was.

While fiddeling with the buttons to close the shirt, he searched around the room for his discarded briefs. He couldn't exactly pin-point where they were, becasue during their moment of passion, his underwear was flung somewhere. A slight blush dusted his cheeks when he located his briefs, they were hanging on the tall lamp's shade in the corner of Marshall's room. Gumball shook his head and sighed, not really wanting to know how Marshall possibly flung them up there. He reached up and grabbed the undergarmets and slipped them on. With his tummy rumbling, he headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

He contemplated on whether or not he should either make waffles or pancakes. Well, since Marshall doesn't have a waffle maker, he had no choice but to make pancakes. He took out all the necessary ingrediants to make his one of a kind pancakes from scratch. Everybody in the Candy Kingdom, including Fionna and Cake love his pancakes. Maybe it's the cinnamon he puts in them? Or maybe the powdered sugar he puts atop them? Who knows. all he knows is that people love them and thats the best thing a baker could ever hear.

While he was getting the ingredients ready, he descided to put on the radio. He always did cook better with a little music. The next song was coming on, the beginning of it played and Gumball perked up because it was secretly one of his favorite songs.

_I love myself I want you to love me_

_When I feel down I want you above me_

_I search myself I want you to find me_

_I forget myself I want you to remind me _

Gumball started swaying his hips sensually to the music. The ingredients were already in the bowl, so he started mixing.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no_

He started getting lost in the sexual beat, and the way he moved would put any exotic dancer to shame. What he didn't know was the pair of red eyes looking at him from across the room.

Marshall Lee stood there, leaning on the door frame leading into the kitchen with a smirk plastered on his lips. He wore his boxers and pants since he couldn't find his shirt, which he found his prince was wearing. He crossed his arms comfortably on his chest, enjoying the little show his lover was putting on.

_You're the one who makes me come running_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

Gumball continued mixing and swaying, totally unaware of the deep gaze he was getting. He put the mixing bowl down and just continued dancing to the sensual rhthym of the music playing on the radio.

_I close my eyes And see you before me_

_Think I would die If you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see Just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees I'd do anything for you _

Marshall licked his lips once he saw Gumball dip down low with a twist and pop back up slowly but perfectly. It was obvious that breakfast wasn't going to be made anytime soon.

Marshall couldn't hold back anymore, no matter how much he was enjoying this, the little dance was going to end one way or another. Marshall went over to the radio and turned it off. Gumball didn't notice Marshall even enter the room until the music stopped. He turned around and saw Marshall smirking down at him, his face turned three shades darker.

"How l-long were y-you s-standing there?" Gumball studdered out of embarrassment. He was hoping to Glob that his lover didn't see the whole thing.

Marshall was enjoying this, just by his stare alone he can make Gumball melt. He leaned in close to his boyfreind's face, their noses barely touching, then he whispered, "around the time you started moving your hips." He heard Gumball gulp, oh yeah he was deffinately enjoying this.

Gumball felt like he was going to melt under Marshall's intense gaze, there was deffinately lust in those ruby red eyes. "Marsh-WAH!" He got cut off by Marshall suddenly picking him up and setting him down on the counter. Gumball looked up at his king while he set himself inbetween his thighs. He squirmed a bit when Marshall pulled his hips toward his own.

Marshall leaned foward, he put his head in the crook of Gumball's neck and started kissing him. Gumball sighed with lust and gripped his vampire's shoulders. Marshall gave him open mouth kisses up his neck. He held his prince's hips as if he was going to run away, but we all know that wont happen. He made it up to Gumball's waiting lips and kissed him hungrily. Gumball moaned against his boyfreind's lips, kissing back with just as much passion. Gumball fisted his lover's obsidian hair while Marshall glided his hands up and down Gumball's sides.

With their tongues intertwined, Marshall grinded against Gumball's hardening manhood. Gumball moaned, then seperated their heated kiss for some much needed air, Marshall groaned in protest. Gumball licked his boyfriend's lips then whispered against them, "didn't you have enough use of my body last night." He said with a playful glint in his half lided eyes.

"No." He replied with a growl in his voice. He smirked then picked up Gumball off the counter and carried him bridal style back to the room with Gumball giggling and kissing his neck. Breakfast was not made that day, and the batter sat on the counter forgotten, so Marshall never got to eat Gumball's sweet pancakes. But that doesn't mean he never got a sweet breakfast that morning.

_fin._


End file.
